SecondChancesMeanNothingUnlessYouGetItRight
by gaaramonkey
Summary: Sakura gets a second chance remake of never alone
1. Chapter 1

Thump, Thump………..Thump! I listened to my heart beat as I lay dying on the cold forest floor, blood pouring from the open wound in my side that won't heal. They betrayed me my own home killed me, all my friends and family. The leaf village, I hope it burns down. My breath is now coming is gasps making my lungs burn, my vision is going black, and my heart slowing. Slowly I shut my eyes and the last thing I see is the golden blond hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and the feral smirk. Naruto, I think to my shelf, what have they done to you. Finally my eyes close shut and my world is bathed in black.

"_Sakura, Sakura dear get up,"_ said a voice. Slowly I open my eyes and the first thing I see is light, bright, white light. _"Sit up, dear,"_ said the same voice. I sit up groaning, my whole body felt as if it was on fire. Looking around I noticed I was in my old room, the one when I was 12. Freaking out I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What I saw shocked me, in the mirror was me but not me; it was my 12 year old self. Running to my room I grabbed my kunai pouch and took out a kunai and walked back into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath I grabbed my pink hair and with the kunai I cut to a few inches above my shoulders. There much better.

"_So, you do like your hair short", _I hear the voice from earlier say. Turning around I see a woman with long mid back silver hair and golden eyes wearing a white kimono with a black and gold dragons on the sides sitting on the chair across the room. _"Who are you," _I ask getting into a slight defensive stance. This woman looked harmless but you could never be to sure. _"I am who you call __Kami, your God,"_ she said. _"That's impossible,"_ I replied. _"Well, considering you're alive and in the past, I would think that it's possible,"_ she said without hesitation.

No hesitation, not even a falter, so she is not lying. _"So, why are you here and why am I in the past,"_ I asked. _"My dear, you are here because I sent you here and I am here to tell you something of great importance,"_ she said softly almost motherly. Trying to keep my temper in check, I mean really if it's that important shouldn't she have said it already. _"Sakura, you are in the past to change everything that happened, you are to do the chunin exams again this time pass them, and leave Kohona and join the Akatsuki,"_ Kami said. I nodded understanding why I had to leave, I have to stay alive. _"But why me,"_ I ask_. "Your family was not your real family, your real family came from the village hidden in the dark,"_ Kami said. _"They were a shinobi family, but they were so powerful the kage there kicked them out for fear that they would destroy the village. Halfway to the leaf village they were attacked leaving only a young boy and his baby sister alive." "You are the baby."_ _"What happened to my brother than,"_ I ask. _"Joined Akatsuki after placing you in the Hokage's care because he knew he wouldn't be let into the village,"_ Kami replied.

"So I will be able to see him when I join Akatsuki," Sakura asked curious but excited. "Yes," Kami's replied. Sakura's face held no emotion but her eyes gleamed with excitement. "You must change the future your old self has made," Kami said. A breeze came by as she said that and she faded away into dust. Sakura shivered as she walked to close her window.

"Wait, what time is it," Sakura said noticing the sun. "Sakura, you're going to be late for the team callings," Sakura's 'mom' yelled from downstairs. "Crap," Sakura screamed trying to find some clean clothes. She threw on a long-sleeved black shirt, black baggy but not too baggy pant with many pockets, her heeled black ninja shoes she got from Tsunadae, her haired tied back in high ponytail, and her headband tied around her forehead. Sakura rushed downstairs and out the door all the while saying good bye to her 'mom'. 'Man, this is taking to long,' Sakura thought. "Take the roofs then," she heard a voice say. 'Kami,' she thought questioningly. "The one and only," the voice replied. Sakura jumped onto a roof and started roof jumping only to get off when she got close to the Academy. 'We can't have anyone suspicious and asking questions way a genin is roof jumping now can we,' Sakura thought.

Silently Sakura walked in the class and scanned the room for an open seat. Noticing one by Hinata, Sakura calmly walked to her. "Hey, Hinata-san can I sit by you," Sakura asked politely. "S-Sure, H-Haruno-san," Hinata stuttered. "Thanks and call me Sakura or Sakura-Chan," Sakura said quietly trying not to scare the girl. "O-Okay t-then c-call me H-Hinata o-or Hinata-C-Chan" Hinata said. "Sure and I am going to help you with your stuttering so you can get the attention of a certain blond haired, blue eyed boy," Sakura said winking. Hinata blushed to shade of a ripe tomato. "Everyone sit down," Iruka said walking into the class with a clipboard. "Alright I'm going to start calling out the teams," he said. Blah, blah, blah, was all Sakura heard after that. "Team 7, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura," Iruka said. 'Same team, same Naruto shouting at Iruka-sensei about being on team with Sasuke-Teme,' Sakura thought. "Team, blah, blah, blah." Sakura tuned Iruka out once again trying to focus on the future.

"Sakura, do you want to eat lunch with me and my team," Hinata asked surprisingly not stuttering. "Omg, you didn't stutter, yay, and yeah sure," Sakura said extremely happily. "Do you mind if I bring some one else along," Sakura asked. "No, it's okay," Hinata said unsurely. "Thanks, be right back," Sakura said running off to find a certain blond in orange. As she turned the corner she saw Naruto walking down the path. "Hey Naruto, come eat lunch with me, Hinata and her team," I said. Naruto turned around ran at me pulling me into a big hug all the while screaming 'Yes'. "Naruto let go, can't breathe," Sakura said. "Sorry Sakura-Chan," Naruto said scratching the back of his head while smilingly sheepishly.

Sakura's POV:

After lunch I found myself sitting on the desk in the classroom waiting for Kakashi-sensei with Naruto trying to put the chalkboard eraser on top on the door and the Uchiha telling him it wouldn't fool a Jonin while leaning against the wall his hands in his pockets. "Sakura-Chan, help me out here," Naruto said whining about Sasuke. "You never know," was my reply to the Uchiha. Right after I said that Kakashi-sensei walked in and the eraser hit his head. Naruto and the Uchiha gave a look that said you're a Jonin and you can't even dodge an easer while I just sighed bored. "My first impression of you guys is that I hate you all," Kakashi-sensei said. "Meet me at the roof," he said as an afterthought. Sasuke and Naruto started running down the halls in a race and Kakashi just poofed away. Sighing once again I walked to the window, opened it, and jumped onto the roof only to meet another poof signaling Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke came barging in afterwards. We sat down on the step like thing while Kakashi sat on the edge of the roof. "We'll start with introductions," Kakashi said. "Why don't you go first sensei so we know how it's done," Naruto practically shouted. "My name is Hatake Kakashi…" he started when I interrupted him.

"Hatake Kakashi, Father abandoned his mission to save his teammates and then later committed suicide, teammates to Rin and Uchiha Obito, Obito is deceased and Rin missing but proclaimed deceased, trained by Minato the 4th Hokage, went on a mission in which Rin was captured, Kakashi being leader chose to leave her to finish the mission to which Obito rejected saying 'those who abandon their mission are trash but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash'. Touched by his teammates words joined the rescue team to find her damaging his left eye in the process. After finding Rin and preparing to escape, an enemy-induced cave-in crushed Obito's right half. With his dying wish and the possibility of enemy reinforcements, Obito urged his teammates to leave and finish the mission. Before leaving, Obito had Rin implant his newly acquired Sharingan into Kakashi's damaged eye socket as a gift. His new eye in place, Kakashi fled with Rin as the cave collapsed, eventually completing their mission and forever mourning Obito's death. Obito's death greatly changed Kakashi, as he adopted many of Obito's traits and philosophies. Most recurring of these is his concept of teamwork. Right, Sensei."

"How did you know," he said. His eye was wide. "I study," I said. "Okay then, Blondie, you first," he said as he motioned to Naruto. Naruto growled at the nickname but went on anyways. "I'm Naruto Uzimaki, I like ramen, a certain girl, I dislike teme, the 3 minute it takes to make ramen, my dream is to become the greatest Hokage, so everyone will respect me, Believe It," Naruto said jumping up at the last part and pointing to Sasuke when he said teme. "Next chicken butt," Kakashi said to Sasuke which made Naruto fall down clutching his side laughing. Sending Kakashi a death glare said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like many things, I dislike fangirls and baka, my hobbies are training and my dream which is actually a goal is to kill a certain some one and revive my clan." "Okay as to be expected," Kakashi said. "Now pinky," he said. Not saying anything about the nickname because I've been called worse I said, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like many things, dislike fanboys and fangirls, avengers, perverts, and tardiness. My hobbies are training, reading, and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to become a great ninja to protect my precious people." "Meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow for survival training and don't eat breakfast," Kakashi said. "Didn't we already do survival training at the academy," Naruto asked confused. "Yes but out of the 27 that graduated only 9 actually become genin," Kakashi replied before poofing away probably to go read his perverted book.

The next morning I made it to the training grounds to see Naruto sitting on the ground bored and Sasuke leaning on the rail of the bridge looking indifferent. I walked up and sat on the rail across from Naruto and Sasuke and started to eat a rice ball. "Hey didn't Kakashi say not to eat breakfast," Naruto said standing up while Sasuke nodded. Shrugging my shoulders I said, "So, he probably said that because he is going to make us fight for lunch." "Can I have one," Naruto asked his eyes pleading. I threw him one from my bag and Sasuke a tomato. A couple hours later Kakashi showed up. "You're late," Naruto said pointing angrily at Kakashi. "Sorry, I got lost on the path of life," he replied boredly. "Liar," Naruto shouted again. "Okay, you are to get a bell from me before lunch or you don't get lunch and you will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said. Come at me with the intent to kill." Naruto grabbed a kunai and ran at Kakashi only to have him grabbed his arm and bring it behind him pointing his kunai at his back. "I didn't say go but you got the killing intent right," Kakashi said. "Go," he finally said. With that we disappeared.


	2. Plan

Naruto was the exception he stayed in the clearing with Kakashi. Kakashi reached into his shuriken pouch and pulled out an Icha Icha Paradise book. 'Dang orange book,' I thought. 'Hmm, maybe if I,' I thought to my inner. I grabbed a couple Kunai and threw them at Kakashi successfully shredding the orange book. 'Now you run,' said my inner. I turned tail and fled. I ran past Sasuke who looked at me funnily before running next to me. "So, Sakura, what are you running from," he asked. "Kaka-sensei," I replied. "Why," he asked with a tone that spoke volumes of arrogance. "I ruined his favorite book," I said. "Sakura, come here so I can kill you," Kakashi shouted from behind us. "Bye," I told Sasuke before I poofed away. "Hey, Sasuke, have you seen Sakura," Kakashi asked. "Nope, but I would like to get a bell," he said getting into a fighting stance. Kakashi sighed before he to got into a fighting stance.

I poofed in front of Naruto who was hanging upside down iSighing, I cut him down from the tree. "Dang it Naruto, how hard is it not to fall for traps," I said. "Sorry Sakura-Chan," he said smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. I walked off before calling behind me to him, "hurry up, Naruto, I have a plan."

A couple hours before lunch

Naruto, Sasuke, and I all were crouched in a tree spying on Kakashi. It took me and Naruto forever trying to convince Sasuke to help us before I knocked him into a tree.

"Alright get into position," I whispered.

Naruto was in a tree west of Kakashi, Sasuke Northeast in a bush, while I was directly below him in the ground. "Ramen," I said into the headset Naruto pleaded for me to use for his signal. Though I could not see him from here, I could sense his charka. He formed his shadow clone move before jumping from the tree and attacking Kakashi. "The Ninja rests but does not sleep," Naruto said loudly. Kakashi looked at Naruto confused before Sasuke kicked him in the side sending him directly above me. Feeling the shift of the earth I reached up and grabbed Kakashi's feet at the same time grabbing the bells before pulling down. Kakashi looked around confuse before I popped up next to Naruto, dirt covering me.

Kakashi gave us the speech about teamwork and friends, but being me I tuned him out.

After Land of Waves Mission (cuz I'm just that evil muahaha)

I walked to the training grounds to wait for Kakashi-sensei because I could feel the others charka already there.


	3. Author Note I'm not stopping writing

Dear Readers,

Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I have no internet and right now I'm using the school computer and only have 15 minutes to write this. I just to say I have given up on my stories just waiting for internet and I'm also working on a story for school.

Love ya'll,

GaaraMonkey


End file.
